


Unexpected

by autumnwritesoccasionally



Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: F/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26603266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnwritesoccasionally/pseuds/autumnwritesoccasionally
Summary: “Whoa! Whoa, love, it’s just me!”You instantly relax, recognizing Arthur’s voice. “What the hell do you think you’re doing scaring me like that? You were not due back for days!” You hiss.You lay back on your pillow and exhale deeply, trying to catch your breath. You hear him let out a low chuckle.“I’m sorry, sweetheart, I was trying to surprise you.” Despite his close brush with death, a look of amusement spreads across his face.“Well you certainly did at that.” Your excitement to see him being clouded by your annoyance at the moment.
Relationships: Arthur (King Arthur: Legend of the Sword)/Reader
Kudos: 22





	Unexpected

Tossing and turning, your sleep is restless. You were always anxious when Arthur was away. Always afraid this time would be the time he wouldn’t come back to you. But you knew he was doing important work for the kingdom, making progress for peace, so you couldn’t complain–even if your sleep did suffer. Arthur wasn’t expected back for 3 more days, you could make it 3 more days. _Maybe_. 

Just as you’re about to drift off into a blissful few hours of sleep, you feel a dip in the bed. Startled, your eyes fly open, your senses suddenly on high alert. Within seconds your hand is under your pillow, fingers wrapped around your knife and you’ve whipped your body around and pressed the sharp blade into your unexpected bed companion’s throat. 

“Whoa! Whoa, love, it’s just me!”

You instantly relax, recognizing Arthur’s voice. “What the hell do you think you’re doing scaring me like that? You were not due back for days!” You hiss.

You lay back on your pillow and exhale deeply, trying to catch your breath. You hear him let out a low chuckle.

“I’m sorry, sweetheart, I was trying to surprise you.” Despite his close brush with death, a look of amusement spreads across his face. 

“Well you certainly did at that.” Your excitement to see him being clouded by your annoyance at the moment. 

Arthur shifts closer, propping himself up on one elbow to lean over you. “I am happy to see you’re prepared to kill someone who dares get in our bed when I’m not here.” He slowly pulls the knife out of your grasp and sets it on the bedside table. “But I don’t think you’ll be needing it anymore tonight.” He leans in closer, his mouth at your ear “I missed you, Y/N.” He presses long lingering kisses on your neck, lightly sucking the sensitive skin there.

Your annoyance waining, you revel in his touch. You bring your hands up to his back, lightly tracing your hands up and down the intricate muscles. “You have no idea how much I miss you when you’re away, _all of you_.” You say it so low you’re not even sure he’s heard you.

But you know he did when an almost growl escapes his throat. “Do you know how _badly_ I want you right now, love?” His words go straight to your core. His hands start exploring you, starting at your collarbone, his hands come down slowly over your breasts. He lightly traces his fingertips over your nipples in slow circles. Seeing them pucker up to his touch, he can’t help but bend down and take one in his mouth, biting it through the fabric of your nightgown. 

_Oh yes. Yes._

“Please, Art. I need you. _Now_.”

Not wanting to spend time discarding what’s left of your clothes, you reach in between you and pull his pants down just far enough to grip him tightly. He let’s out a moan as you pump him in your hands. He pulls away slightly and settles between your legs.

Before you can take a breath he’s thrusted forward, completely sheathed inside you. You let out a sharp gasp, attempting to adjust to his size.

“Did I go in too fast?” Arthur huffs out. He looks down at you in concern. 

You smile reassuringly at him, “no sweet, you’re perfect, please…don’t stop.”

He leans down to kiss you. The kiss takes your breath away and it only grows in intensity as Arthur starts to move inside of you. His movements slow at first, wanting to be cautious despite your words, always the protector.

You grab his shoulders as he pushes out and back in slowly with soft grunts leaving both of your lips. You pull your legs around him tighter, urging him on. He picks up speed then, grabbing your hips for leverage. You just feel so…incredibly… _full,_ feeling him pumping in and out you, and when he hits _that spot…_

You turn your head, burying your head in your pillow to muffle your moans, unable to keep noises coming out of you quiet. It just feels so good. _He_ just feels so good.

He brings his hand up to your cheek, pulling you to face him “Don’t…I want to hear you. I want to hear how good I make you feel. Does it feel good?” 

In between breaths you manage to force words out. _“Yes, yes…Arthur…”_

Arthur smirks and then thrusts into you harder. “Say my name again, love” he brings a hand between you, his thumb finding that bundle of nerves. You said his name with every hard thrust.

_“Arthur”_

_“Arthur”_

_“Arthur”_

By this point _all_ you could muster was his name and you moaned it over and over. He was panting as he pushed into you, struggling to hold back his release.

“I love you, Y/N.” He panted in your ear.

You dug your nails in deeper as your body began to shake and with one last moan of his name he released inside of you. He rode out your high, your walls clenching around him as you both moaned uncontrollably.

When your body finally stopped trembling Arthur brought his lips to yours in a deep kiss, “You are so beautiful when you cum, love.” He breathes out before rolling off you, both of you desperate to catch your breath.

“I might just have to take you with me next time.” Arthur breathes out.

You gaze over at him, a satisfied smile on your dazed face. “You better.”

You get out of bed, stretching, before heading to the water basin to clean yourself up. “I’ll be taking the knife with me, though.”


End file.
